


To err is human, to purr is feline

by loveinadoorway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from the comment_fic community over at Livejournal.</p><p>Tigriswolf:  author's choice, author's choice, a part of you knows the cat doesn't love you - the rest of you pulls the cat close, buries your face in fur, and listens to the purring</p><p>Title quote by Robert Byrne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To err is human, to purr is feline

It was just like it had been when he was a kid. He’d had a cat back then.

He held on tight, inhaling the smell of wool, cologne and cigarettes. Yes, this was exactly like it had been with Puzzles, the cat.

A part of you knows the cat doesn't love you - the rest of you pulls the cat close, buries your face in fur and listens to the purring.

Yes. Just like he knew that Sherlock didn’t love him. And made love to him regardless, every single night. Just savouring the deceptive closeness.

He ran his hands over Sherlock’s back. The other man hummed deeply.

“John.”

It was all he could get, so he made sure he made himself believe it was all he needed.

Sherlock wasn’t his, never would be his, just like Puzzles. His cat had only belonged to itself, only came to John when a need required fulfilling. For food, for comfort, for help.

“The warm water isn’t working again. Can you fix it?”

Yes, of course. Something needed fixing.

“Sure. First thing in the morning.”

“How about NOW? I want to take a shower.”

It took John well over an hour to find the problem and fix it. When he went back to bed, Sherlock was already asleep. It was in moments like this when John stole a few moments of – admittedly one sided – tenderness. So he gently caressed Sherlock’s cheek, taking great care not to wake him.

This time, however, he was in for a huge surprise.

“Mmmmjohn. Love you.”

And if John hadn’t know any better, he’d have thought he heard  Sherlock purr.


End file.
